


The Divine Tragedy

by fizziefizzco



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angels are Dicks, Break the Cutie, Evil Solomon, F/M, Fallen Angels, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Sabotage, Slow Burn, Sometimes you dont fall in love with your romantic soulmate, idk ill add more tags later its late, my canon now, the power of three best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizziefizzco/pseuds/fizziefizzco
Summary: What was meant to be the internship of a lifetime led a young woman on an adventure many lifetimes in the making. When she meets an angel destined to fall; a deathly loyal demon , the future king of hell, seven demon brothers, a powerful sorcerer and angels on loan from heaven - it’s clear she’s not coming out of this internship the same.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Zero || Before the Fall

The stars are falling, but they are not stars. They are now former angels, those who chose to rebel against the heavens in allegiance with Lucifer the Morning star. Once the handsome jewel of the heavens, now a fierce rebel revolutionary. Those who chose the side of Lucifer were forcefully cast out- not by god himself, but by his chosen son, Michael- along with the other Archangels.

Their father had no time for these petty tantrums... 

Had no time… or was he simply sacrificing his children for the sake of himself? That was Lucifer’s primary rallying cry- his beautiful and frenzied grin winning over many hearts that had at one point been against him. His brothers and sister were the first to sign on with him- helping him lead the fight all over the celestial realm. 

Fights broke out all over, with many of the rebels leading their own battles against their former friends, lovers, and family.

Lilith, the youngest of Lucifer’s siblings- and the leader of the forces meant to lead the allied civilians away, preferred the love of humanity to that of her own kin. She held a golden polearm in her hands, uneasy grip as she hurried her way through the crumbling hallway. What had once been a gorgeous bathhouse, with quartz and gold marble- and the most soothing waters in all of the realm- was now crumbling and decrepit. Lilith knew its roof had a good vantage point- she was looking for something.. Someone... 

A loud force whizzed past Lilith, creating a smoking crater in the tile, and knocking out one of the pillars. The young woman barely stepped out of the way before it collided, and she turned to find her older brother, Beelzebub was the cause of it. He was large in form, with mass and muscle, tanned skin, and messy ginger hair. He shook off the impact, brushing off the tile from his shoulders as if it was nothing, before turning to Lilith. 

“Are you okay?” His words were quiet but strong. Lilith only nodded, to which her brother responded simply with his own nod- before he shot back into the sky, his wings launching him with a strong force. Lilith nodded again with a strong certainty- just like her brother, she too had an important role, one that required her to make haste once again. Lilith ran to a set of stairs and climbed until she broke out of the building and back into the eternal daylight of the Celestial realm. The glittering daylight was temporarily desaturated by the smoke caused by fires that occurred all around the realm. Lilith wanted to stand and mourn, but she needed to move further onto the roof- to where she’d have a better view. 

The roof of the bathhouse was just as gorgeous as the inside. There was a glittering rooftop pool, a lattice area covered in ivy, and plenty of comfortable seating. At least, that was what it looked like in the past... Now, the ivy had overgrown, the pool was empty save for some rainwater, and the chairs, tables, and loungers were all strewn everywhere. Lilith ran to the right, to a clear part of the roof, and began to look… for something. 

“I knew you’d be up here.” A voice spoke, followed by the flutter of wings and the clicking of heels against the ground. Lilith turned around, her golden locks whipping around in the wind created by the massive wings. Before her was a man that she had hoped that she’d never have to see again. Especially not during this. 

Michael. He was the direct second in command to god and had once been a perfect pair for Lucifer. He wasn’t part of their family [whose connections were already dubious at best] but his relationship with Lucifer had been nothing short of fierce brotherhood. He took this rebellion personally, and all but blamed Lilith as the inciting incident. He had some kind of perverse attraction to her, and when she all but ignored him in favor of the humans- he grew angry, angry, and annoyed. 

“Michael,” Lilith spoke, her tone starting out at surprise, but quickly turning to one of anger and guarding. She gripped her polearm with intent and purpose, holding it out in front of her as her eyes trained on Michael’s form. He held his arms out to her, taking step after step after step; slowly and towards her. Lilith kept backing up, up until she was close to the edge of the roof. 

“You’ve got nowhere to run, Lilith. Put down your arms and talk to me.” His expression was a poorly veiled attempt to appear non-threatening and approachable. Michael never once had a subtle bone in his body, favoring excessive emotions over subtle ones. It seemed he and Lucifer had that in common. Lilith didn’t relent, only gripping her polearm tighter and thrusting it out in front of her with a fierce expression. “Don’t come any closer or I won’t hesitate to stab you.” Michael’s face morphed back into his usual disinterested scowl, knowing that there was no way he was going to get close to her by pretending. 

“You want a fight? You’ll get one,” Michael began to manifest his staff, all golden light and pure radiance then assumed a fighting stance that was similar to the one that Lilith was in. “-But make no mistake, you WILL NOT be coming out of this alive.” 

Lilith was not a skilled fighter by any means. She was a young woman, the youngest of her siblings, and preferred to sleep in overdoing any kind of training. If there was one thing though... She had enough spirit for ten men. Spirit, Love, and Determination - the ability to go forward with her head held high no matter how dire the differences. She would fight and fight until she could no longer stand. 

Lilith stood, her hair and face drenched in sweat and blood, over Michael who for once looked terrified. She wasn’t fighting like an angel, no- Lilith had adopted the fighting style of the humans. Dirty. “Say your prayers.” The words came out somewhat garbled, as Lilith spat out a wad of spit and blood, as she prepared her final attack. The moment her arms raised above her head, half-broken wings outstretched behind her... A voice came from behind them. 

“LILITH! MICHAEL!” It was the revolutionary. Lucifer himself. Lilith tried to maintain her gaze on Michael but it was no use. The moment that Lucifer landed, Lilith turned to look at him, which was a big mistake. It’s said that any creature backed into a corner will use any means necessary to escape. Any. Means. That is exactly what Michael chose to do. Lilith turned her back on Michael, and in that exact moment- he pressed a firm kick into her shoulder blades, between her wings. Already so dangerously close to the edge, this was the thing that sent her over. 

It was primitive. 

It was primitive, but because it was Michael- it was enough to fell her. Lilith began falling hard, unable to twist around and fly back up because of the speed, and the pain from her broken wings. It wouldn’t be long before she broke through the barriers, and joined the other fallen angels in descending to the Devil King’s realm. Lilith couldn’t move her wings and tried to raise her arms in a way to protect herself but it was no use. There was nothing that she could do to slow or stop her falling, and Lilith joined the other angels in what appeared to the humans as a meteor shower. 

Lucifer looked to Michael, who had only begun shakily standing up on his own two feet and had extended his own wings, and a great debate swirled in his head. There was no use staying back and fighting Michael when there was a greater chance that Lilith would die. Michael took a fist and wiped off the blood that was spilling from his nose, and for a moment he just - stared at Lucifer. “What!?” He shouted, Michael, throwing his arms open and wings up, “Are you too scared to come after me? Too much of a fucking coward?” 

Lucifer said nothing, having made his decision to go after Lilith. There was no going back after this. No last chance, no reruns, once Lucifer stepped foot out of the barrier and into the next realm- he was gone for good. Lucifer jumped backward, taking his chance to fall- and fall he did. Much more gracefully than Lilith, Lucifer and his pure white wings dove just as rapidly as the woman who was plummeting below him. He turned his free-fall into a dive, twisting his body around and using his wings to push him forward - gaining speed to hopefully catch Lilith. 

Hopefully being the key-word. 

He wouldn’t catch her though. It wasn’t that easy. 

The sky of the human world was a beautiful sunset as they fell, a perfect backdrop for what the humans would believe was just a normal meteor shower. The colors perfectly graduating from day to orange, to pink, purple, and then to the night sky. It would have been a beautiful sight.

It  _ was  _ a beautiful sight.

Just - not for her. It was enough for Lilith to close her eyes and brace for impact. There was no way she was able to flip herself over right now, let alone fly with her broken wings. So she took a deep breath and whispered a final prayer to herself as she plummeted, unaware of what would happen to her once she landed in the devildom. The Devildom’s sky was a deep plum, an ever permanent night, as Lilith broke through the human realm’s barrier, and into the domain of the Devil himself. 

A dingy, disgusting alleyway wasn’t the best place to die- it felt like a bastardization, and it was hardly poetic. A rat-like creature scurried around, looking around for a scrap of something to eat. Sewage water dripped from the end of a broken pipe, and the other end of the pipe was stuck out. The street felt oddly empty, as most of the devildom was in a struggle with the celestial war going on all around them. 

In other words; it was quiet there, too quiet. 

Until... 

Lilith didn’t scream as she fell, though she did make some noises of pain and struggle- Lilith knew she’d end up in the territory of those who weren’t yet determined to be friend or foe. Surely, she knew that any stray angel - no matter who they claimed to be- would be killed or captured. She did scream though when her first introduction to the devildom was crashing into a shitty, dingy, alleyway. She screamed not because of the sudden shock of such a disgusting place, but because Lilith had landed directly onto that exposed bottom of the broken pipe, impaling itself directly through the left side of her stomach/abdomen area. 

It hurt.

Oh GOD how it hurt. 

Lilith’s cries of pain scared the rat-thing away, the creature booking it as fast as it could out of the alleyway. 

There was an odd source of beauty in the scene; Lilith's angelic radiance shone - lighting up the alleyway that had once been terribly dark, as she began to bleed out. Her cries were like foghorns cutting their way through the terrible night like a knife through butter. 

Lucifer soon arrived in after her, diving down with intense speed and grace hardly awarded to the other fallen angels, landing on his feet with that same grace. If she shone bright, he shone even brighter- a brilliant white beacon as he dove into the alleyway after Lilith. The sight that was waiting for him was not as brilliant though. Lilith unresponsive the moment that he touched down, and her warm brown skin paled as the life and blood drained from her.

There was something that could be said about the mythical healing properties of angel’s blood, but it didn’t matter if any of that was true. This wasn’t just another casualty. This was Lilith, Lucifer’s baby sister. The Revolutionary let out a pained noise and a choking sob as he quickly stuck himself to his sister’s side. 

“Lilith!” Lucifer cried out as he tried to take a good look at her rapidly worsening situation. Lilith appeared to be dead for a second, but a moment later and she gasped, waking up from being passed out for a second. She began to cough, choking rather, as globs of blood escaped her mouth. Her eyes were glossy and darted every which way before they caught sight of Lucifer kneeling next to her. 

“Luci.,” she spoke, her voice already weak and pained. “Don’t worry about me Luci, worry about the war.” She spoke as though this was the only thing going through her mind right now. Lucifer choked back a laugh, sobbing as it came out in a clipped manner. Of all the things to worry about, and right now she cared more about her brother’s war than her own life. “Oh Lilith,” Lucifer spoke sadly as he wiped sweat and blood from the woman’s face, “The war can wait. You are much more precious to me than any pointless fight I start.” 

Lilith, it seemed, didn’t like that answer- as she tried to sit up, forgetting for a moment that she was currently impaled. It hurt Lucifer beyond reason to hear his sister cry out in intense pain, as he tried to help her calm down. “It-,” Lilith’s chest shuddered as it rose and fell, “It’s not pointless. Our freedom is not pointless.” Lucifer has never heard such determination in his sister’s voice, accompanied only by a similar look in her eye. Lucifer could only look away in shame, feeling guilty either way. 

Running came from the end of the alley, the sound of two pairs of feet- and one pair of wings. Lucifer looked up, startled, from cradling his sister’s dying body. He knew how this would look to other people. Two angles alone and weakened in a secluded alleyway. Lucifer reached down to gently stroke Lilith’s cheek with his thumb before he slowly rose to his feet, the revolutionary moved into a fighting stance. From his back, Lucifer took out what looked to be a hollow half-moon. It was, in fact, a folded up scythe, and it fully unfolded and extended itself as Lucifer flew his arm out in one fail swoop. 

The noises of movement seemed to be getting closer, and Lucifer prepared himself for a fight. The exact moment that the figures approached, he went for it - only to be stopped by some magical force. That.. or Lilith called out for him to stop the second the two figures rounded the corner. It was a good thing that he chose to stop too, as the larger of the two figures let out a charming and hearty laugh. 

“That was a rather close shave, eh Barbatos?” That voice. It was as deep as Mariana's trench, but with a velvety smooth finish. It belonged to a man around the same age as Lucifer, with deep brown skin, vividly red hair, and the build of a very strong man. He was Diavolo, the son of the Devil- and the prince of the devildom, next in line for the throne. Not that his father would die or give up for quite some time. The blade of Lucifer’s scythe was dangerously close to Diavolo’s throat, and the large man gave the revolutionary a lazy smile as he gently moved the blade out of the way. 

“M’lord should I-” A small and nervous voice came from a smaller man next to Diavolo. He looked the same age as them, but as though he was younger in some way. As though he was born yesterday. He had unnaturally white skin, raven dark hair with a blue gradient, and horns instead of wings. Diavolo rested a hand on the young man’s shoulder and shook his head in response to the almost-question. “I think he understands the gravity of the situation he’s in. I assume you already know who I am, Lightbringer? Or should I not call you by that name anymore?” Lucifer dropped his scythe down slowly, though he still maintained a grip onto the pole of it. The revolutionary looked Diavolo up and down and paused before he spoke - not even bothering to answer the question. 

“How did you know where to find us?” Lucifer’s tone was an almost deep growl, shooting a glare back to where the young man was inching closer to where his sister was sitting, still impaled. As far as Diavolo and his companion knew, the young woman was dead. Diavolo shrugged and motioned to all of Lucifer’s radiance.

“You shine like a beacon,” He smirked, “Though since you’re here, I assume that won’t last for much longer. What should I call you then? It’s rude to not introduce yourself.” Diavolo wrapped his arms behind his back while Lucifer extended himself to his full height. “You already know my name, and I know yours. What do you want from me?” He hissed, the noise sounding more like escaping steam rather than the hiss of a snake. 

“I think that’s My question, Lightbringer. What can I do for you?” Diavolo relaxed his arms, opening them wide in a position that reminded him of someone offering a hug. Lucifer looked over his shoulder at his dying sister, who had passed out again since Diavolo showed up. She didn’t have much time left. 

Lucifer gulped, a pit forming in his stomach. 

“I need you to save my sister.” The revolutionary ruffled his ice-white hair with his hand, looking up at Diavolo with a fierce determination. Diavolo simply smiled back and motioned for the young man to go to Lilith’s side. He did so with speed, using magic to produce a first aid kit out of nowhere. 

“Your companion has skill with magic,” Lucifer spoke, not breaking his gaze from Lilith’s body, even as she reopened her eyes again from the new chatter. Diavolo nodded as the two of them walked closer to where Lilith was. “This is Barbatos. My father has taken him and his twin sister in as wards of our estate. They both show excellent potential in magic, much more than I have I admit.” Diavolo seemed to chuckle emptily. As Barbatos readied his gloves, he seemed to be maintaining a short conversation with Lilith. 

The moment that his hands touched her abdomen to inspect the wound greater, his whole head snapped back, and his eyes swirled into an unfathomable blackness that no light touched. This shook up Diavolo, as the prince looked genuinely worried for the health and safety of Barbatos. “What’s happening?!”He shouted as he dove to Barbatos’ side, looking up at Lucifer- who was equally as shaken up. “I could very well ask you the same thing!!” The young man’s nose began to bleed, and his face was contorted in one of uncomfortable pain- though through this all his hands remained firm on Lilith’s stomach, who looked as stunned as someone who was dying could be. 

Then, normal. Barbatos’ eyes snapped back to their normal color, and he stumbled back onto his butt, raising his hands up as though he’d never seen them before. His chest rose and fell, his whole body shaking as he hyperventilated. Diavolo laid a hand on the young man’s shoulder, who just looked with wide-eyed horror at him.

“She’s going to die,” Barbatos whispered, quickly swapping to make eye contact with Lucifer. Lucifer seemed annoyed at all of that build-up for what felt to him like utter nonsense. “I know,” He hissed,” That’s why I asked you to save her. The young man shook his head with a fervent passion. “No! You don’t get it- She needs to die. She has to!” That only made Lucifer even angrier, a wave of anger that began to build slowly like a fire in his chest. He took lumbering steps towards Barbatos. “Who the FUCK do you think you are, telling me that my sister has to die?” Diavolo managed to stand between them at the last moment, a guarding presence in front of his father’s ward. 

“Calm down Lightbringer.” When Diavolo boomed his voice, it actually made Lucifer stumble back a step in awe. “The young man can see all possible future realities. My father calls it general time powers, but when I said that he and his sister both show extreme promise- I meant it. Unparalleled prowess. If he’s saying that your sister needs to die, then he must have looked at all of the possible realities. Is that right Barbatos?” Diavolo looked over his own shoulder at the shaken young man. Barbatos nodded, “I can’t help when I see things. I really did want to help her but- but you saw what happened! For the realms to not crumble and fall to ruin, Lilith needs to die. I can’t in good conscience save her.” 

Lucifer had balled his fists to the point of knuckles even paler than his skin already was. He seethed with rage, a war brewing inside of his body. How dare this- this CHILD try and tell him the future? Was he just supposed to accept it like that? His.. his pride wouldn’t allow that- no- he was the great revolutionary, the once handsome jewel of the heavens. He was so close to throwing a punch to just shut the kid up when his sister’s weak voice called out to the three of them. 

“What of my own decision?” Lilith’s voice was strained and hoarse as he tried to keep her eyes open. She coughed up another spray of blood and attempted to keep her head up. “What are you saying, Lilith? You’re delirious.” Lucifer spoke, moving to the other side of Lilith, who raised a hand to his face. 

“I’m dying but that doesn’t,” She coughed again, “Doesn’t mean I don’t deserve agency.” 

“You aren’t dying Lilith! I can save you if they’re too cowardly to-” Lucifer tried to speak but Lilith cut him off. 

“No. I am. You won’t be able to save me like this, and I’d rather die than let the realms fall to ruin because of me.” She thrust her hand out to grip Lucifer by the collar. “Please just let me die.” With one last use of strength, she shoved her brother back- the man looking on her with a shaken up surprise. His mouth was open, and he had nothing else that he could say to her. He couldn’t find the words. 

What Lucifer could find though, were the tears. By the time that the revolutionary knew that he was crying, tears were spilling from his eyes in a torrent that he couldn’t stop. Lucifer bent over Lilith, sobbing his eyes out. “What am I going to do with- without you? What, how can I tell the others?” He sobbed. Lilith smiled weakly, reaching her hand out to caress her brother’s cheek as he had done to her earlier. “You’ll find a way. I don’t want you to watch them do this.” Lucifer nodded, though he remained sobbing, and stood up to shamble down the alleyway. He knew that there was no use arguing here, he was still an angel - and though his lingering pride would soon overtake him, the revolutionary knew that right now- this was no battle that he could win. 

Lilith would die. 

He’d have to tell his brothers. 

Oh GOD how would he tell his brothers?

Lucifer got far enough away before he slid down a brick wall and began sobbing harder. 

Meanwhile, once Lucifer had gotten far enough away, Lilith out the hand that had once been fruitlessly applying pressure to where she’d been impaled. The other hand dug into her shirt and pulled out what was obviously a pendant. It was a blush pink, heart-shaped gem, in a silver cage with a wing on either side. Lilith thrust it out to the pair that was now before her. 

“Before you kill me. I want you to do something for me.” Lilith asked respectfully as Barbatos took the pendant gingerly. “I want you to take my memories, my essence, and my powers and put them in this pendant. Then- please do everything you can to find someone who will be able to take care of my brothers for me.” The life was almost fully drained from her face- she was struggling as hard as she could to simply stay awake and alive. Diavolo didn’t know what to say to her- he only nodded definitely. He was going to complete this last wish of her’s even if it took him ages. 

Lucifer waited with bated breath for it all to be over. It almost made him laugh at just how pitiful he was being right now, he was supposed to be some valiant revolutionary, but here he was - sobbing over his sister’s inevitable demise. It was all his fault. If he hadn’t started this war-

A cry out into the night caused Lucifer to break out of his fog of self-depreciation. Lilith’s final scream as Diavolo tore her body off of the broken pipe was the loudest noise he’d ever heard. He didn’t know it yet, but Lucifer knew that he’d be hearing that scream in his nightmares for centuries to come. Lucifer turned over onto his knees, his sobs growing louder until before he knew it- Lucifer too was screaming. His scream was loud and guttural, a painful battle cry to show that the night was far from over. His rage was only just beginning, and the entire celestial realm would pay for what happened to his sister. Everyone would pay, especially Michael. 


	2. Chapter 2 || Part Zero || Deft Hands

**_“Why, what could she have done, being what she is? Was there another Troy for her to burn?”_ **

**_― William Butler Yeats_ **

Many, many years had passed since the celestial war took place, and the celestial realm had long since rebuilt. Varying architecture, of all eras and styles, a great number of happy people and wondrous angels. There were rules and structure of course, but that was what was needed for society to function. Some saw the same faces at the head of the celestial realm and thought it wrong, but they’d created a perfect lie for the celestial war. “Well without rules, without us- would you have those savages back here?” was most often said by Michael, the right hand of god. No, most were content with that, they wouldn’t want that vile memory back. Even if what they remembered above was farther from the truth, and cloaked in sugar filled platitudes.

A piercing scream tore through the eternal daylight of the Celestial realm as an angel broke his wing. Injuries like these weren’t uncommon, and happened enough that not only was there a royal hospital - but there were local hospitals as well in the various towns and cities scattered in the realm. The royal hospital was at the forefront of innovation and invention - new tools and new ways to complete surgery were always coming from there . Headed by the archangel Rafael, it was no wonder that the royal hospital was flourishing. 

The scream that had been heard in the early morning hours was from that of Ariel, an angel in Uriel’s court. There had been some mishap in the casting of a spell, and in the resulting chaos - a manticore had been let loose into part of the city and tore off one of his wings. Ariel was rushed to the royal hospital. Uriel had come in with him to follow up with Rafael while his angel was in surgery. There would likely be a lot more cases before they got the manticore contained.

The royal hospital was a large and modern style building with greco-roman elements of it. Smooth concrete flooring, smooth concrete and plastic walls, but marble columns of corinthian style.The first floor had large vaulted ceilings, and the others were rather normal sized. The building had a lot of windows, to allow the glittering sunlight inside. Ariel groaned in heavy pain as he was wheeled on a stretcher, through the halls to where the operating rooms were. A woman rushed over, clad in blush pink scrubs , a protective mask, and her hair was tied back into a tight bun with no stray hairs. 

“Hello Ariel.” The woman’s voice reached the angel’s ears over his own moans of pain. The angel seemed to recognise this voice, and responded the best he could through his pain.

“Sariel is that you? You’re working on my surgery?” His voice was strained enough already but he got a momentary respite just from talking to her. This was Sariel, not an official right hand of Rafael, but she was someone that he was training as an apprentice and a close friend. Valuable information passed through her ears, and she was treated warmly by most angels. Though it wasn’t just fluff and praise, Sariel worked hard- she studied and trained on her off days, and asked her colleagues for opinions, she often took on menial work when needed, all for the sake of experience. This was why she was respected - not only because of her connections. 

“Yes,” she hummed, trying her best to soothe him more,” Now let's get your wing back on you.”

The Surgery was long and laborious, as Ariel’s feathers were numerous and quite the pain to maneuver around. The team had decided to just go away with it and shave him. Ariel would undoubtedly be a big baby when he woke up, but for now it was what was needed for the surgery to go well, and well it went. No losses, and after the feather fiasco was dealt with - the resulting attachment went swimmingly. Sariel herself cleaned up, removing the protective equipment and reached already for the report and a clipboard. She was to report on the surgery to Rafael and Uriel, who if she knew correctly, would be sharing a cup of coffee right now in Rafael’s office. Sariel smiled at the thought of the two brothers hanging out as usual, and perked up in her walk as she headed for the elevators.

Rafael was a beautiful man, large and with an elegant physique. He had the same feeling of a crane or swan - reserved and serene. His hair was long and silky smooth, the color of rose gold- his eyes were a calm mossy green. Uriel on the other hand, was only similar in the fact that he was reserved. He was shorter than his brother, with a mess of red curls and eyes the color of gold, and he had the insatiable desire to talk to everyone, not just talk - but ramble. He was in the middle of rambling when Sariel opened the door to Rafael’s office, both men turning to look at her.

“Ah, Sariel!” Uriel smiled at her. “I take it from your beautiful smile that you bring good news?” Sariel nodded as she moved to set the report on Rafael’s desk, and took a seat in the chair opposite of Uriel. “Ariel is going to make a full recovery. He was my last patient today, and even though I won’t be here when that big baby wakes up, I think he’ll be glad to know we were able to reattach his wing.” Uriel listened to her with an intent expression and then nodded, satisfied. “Are you sure you don’t want to join my team? I’m sure my brother can spare you for some millennia.” He laughed a hearty laugh, Sariel responding with a curt giggle. Rafael rolled his eyes from behind the report. 

“No, Uriel you can’t have her.” Rafael set the papers down on his desk with a smirk. “This report was well made.” He nodded to Sariel , gently poking the papers as he did so. Sariel thanked him simply, and the trio moved from business talk to then just shooting the breeze. Most of it was brotherly bickering between Uriel and Rafael, with Sareil laughing along. Rafael stood up from his chair , and turned to the pair in front of him.

“Would you guys like some tea before you leave?” He asked, and before Sariel or Uriel could respond, the door opened behind them without a knock. There was a sharply dressed angel standing in the doorway with a serious expression. The light-hearted and familial energy in the room dropped significantly.

“What do you need?” Rafael spoke to the angel, who was easily identified as one of Michael’s court, they were all somewhat straight-laced like this, anyone would be following someone like him.

“Michael requests the presence of Sariel in his private garden.” The angel spoke , with sariel looking over her shoulder at the young angel. The angel frowned when she looked at him before adding, “He’s provided you with something more suitable to wear.” Sariel looked down at her scrubs and then back up to the angel.

“What’s wrong with my scrubs?” She asked, “ They’re simply not suitable for a meeting with Michael.” The angel responded, and the conversation went back and forth.

“What does michael want with me?” 

“That is for Michael to tell you.”

“He wants her right now? How does he know she’s not busy?” Uriel spoke, rolling his eyes at the thought of his annoying older brother. 

“I am here. I can report to him right now on the status of her work. I imagine though if she has the time to chat, then she can meet with Michael.” The angel looked purely annoyed at this point - and with any more prodding he would’ve come undone and snapped. 

“Okay.okay.” Sariel raised her hands up in acquiescence. “I’ll come with you, and wear whatever you want me to wear.” She turned back to Uriel and Rafael. “What could go wrong?” Uriel and Rafael gave the sort of ‘well...‘ expression on their faces as they turned back to each other. Sariel followed the angel out into the hallway, where he turned to her once more, “I have left a change of clothing in the locker room. Make haste to the royal residence upon changing, Michael will not ask again nicely. He’s not as lackadaisical as … Rafael.” Sariel’s breath hitched at the words, her knuckles paling as she bawled her fists tightly. 

Sariel considered herself lucky to have been given a job as a surgeon, though it was not without hard work. Some people might’ve thought at first that she’d done unsavory things in order to get her position, but once they saw her in action- that thought was quickly dispelled. She was a skilled surgeon, with deft hands and keen eyes, and she worked hard. 

Sariel picked up the bundle of clothing that the messenger had left on the bench in the locker room. On top of it was a note that simply read “send this back once the meeting is over.” She scoffed and rolled her eyes as she read the note, crumpling it and tossing it away. Once she’d removed all of her clothing, Sariel tossed her scrubs into the laundry chute - all of her clothing was neatly labeled, so she’d be able to get hers back with no fuss. 

The outfit that the messenger had given her was a simple white linen dress, with a tie-back halter neckline, and t-strap shoes that were also white. Sariel took the opportunity to let her hair down, undoing the hair tie and letting her hair explode into the mass of tight curls that it naturally was. The dress fit her perfectly, though it was a lot more risque then what Sariel normally wore. She stopped and admired herself in the full-body mirror, before heading off to Michael’s private garden. 

Sariel was a beautiful woman. She had dark olive toned skin, with warm brown hair that while normally overflowing with semi-tight curls, was normally tightly bound into a smooth bun. Now though, she allowed them to flow freely for her visit with Michael. She had gold eyes that glittered and a clean face that hardly needed any makeup. The messenger angel had already left by the time that Sariel exited the locker room. 

Just a short walk from the hospital was the great royal residence. The brothers shared the house together, though the few times Sariel went there to visit Rafael - it felt more like seperate dwellings. Each brother had their own space, and where Rafael had his laboratory, and Uriel had his library , Michael had a garden.

Michael’s private garden was beautiful. That wasn’t just him patting himself on his back [though he did that often enough], but the angels under Michael often worked hard to maintain the look of the garden. It wasn’t often that other people were allowed in there, as there were only two angels besides the workers who were allowed entry. Sariel, it seemed, was a temporary exception, and she marveled at the brilliant plants and flowers as she weaved her way further into Michael’s sanctum. 

Michael, in the celestial war, had earned himself a nasty facial scar from that fight with Lilith, and while it made him look older- his general timeless beauty wasn’t touched much. He sat in a woven wicker chair, with a wrought iron table and another wicker chair across from him. His hair was cut short and slicked back- a dangerous streak of grey was the only other visible sign of age. 

As Sariel approached the table, Michael was facing away from her. 

“Sir Michael-” Sariel spoke, curtseying slightly as she let her presence known to the angel.Michael did not respond right away, only motioning lazily for her to sit down. Sariel did not want to sit down. It wasn’t that she had anything against Michael, but her boss was Rafael, and if there was a problem with her- it should’ve gone through him. 

Michael noticed this, and sighed as he turned to look at her. 

“Sir Michael if I may, I don’t know why you need me? If one of your disciples has a problem with me or my practice, then it’s customary to go through Rafael first. Surely you know this, he’s your brother..” Sariel began knitting her fingers together, an adorable expression on her face as she tried racking her brain for possible reasons why. There was her argument with Simeon the other week, but Simeon himself had just smiled and laughed with her in the end- it was all in jest. Surely it wasn’t him was it? 

“Would you please just - take a seat?” Michael’s tone came across as tired and annoyed, and Sariel quickly complied with him by taking a seat in the other wicker chair. She sat down rather gracefully, as Michael studied her while her gaze was averted, making sure that the skirt was smoothed out under her legs, and that she sat with them tightly closed. His face twinged with disgust that Sariel didn’t see, as when she returned her gaze to his- a falsified smile appeared on it. 

Lucifer would be proud, Lilith would be proud- as through the years, Michael had developed the ability to make more convincing and subtle expressions. He smiled, though Sariel noted that his expression seemed tired at the same time. Sariel waited for Michael to speak next, and watched enraptured as a wave of his hand later, and there laid a full chantilly porcelain set, with a beautifully painted chinese scene on the pot, cups and plates. 

“Would you like some tea before I explain why I summoned you?” Michael offered, “I’d imagine being on your feet for some tens of hours is tiring.” His smile felt genuine, and worked to ease some of the underlying worries that were pricking at the back of Sariel’s mind. She nodded, wordlessly and Michael moved to pour both of them each a cup of tea. Sariel took the cup and saucer in her hands, the warmth already soothing some of her physical aches from the long day before. She really was looking forward to a weekend all to herself. 

“My brother Rafael really admires you.” Michael was the first to speak, after taking a curt sip of his cup, though not setting the cup down after. He relaxed back with it still in his hand, the smile on his lips did not grace his eyes- but she didn’t see this. “Yes,” Sariel smiled after finishing her own sip, though she set the cup back on the table. Her hands returned to weaving her fingers together, “I am glad that he sees so much promise in me. He’s not all fluff though; Rafael’s tasks are detailed and often difficult- but pardon me before I go on and on about my mentor.” 

“You must’ve been a really special person in your human life to have been chosen by Rafael himself.” Michael hummed, though he looked down at his tea with a disinterested expression.Sariel paused, a bit stunned, and took another sip of her tea before starting again with a smile, though a not-as-bright one. “I don’t know why he chose me.I’m not that special of a person.” She sheepishly tucked a stray curl back into the rest. 

“How long do you expect to maintain the charade that you are a good person?” The words that spilled from Michael’s mouth caused Sariel to drop the cup of tea and saucer, both of which fell to the floor with a clatter. 

“What?” Sariel stuttered out, eyes widening in pure shock. “How did you-?” Michael’s fake smile turned into a real one as he observed Sariel’s shock and horror. Michael leaned forward, clasping his hands together as he rested his elbows on the table. The fact that Sariel now noticed how real this smile was, only added to her horror, and she stood up quickly, nearly knocking over the chair. 

“I have agents that are skilled in finding things out like this. If you’re worried about Rafael having sold you out, then you don’t need to. My brother is the better of us, and wouldn’t have given it up to me if I asked.” Michael looked annoyed at the words that he spoke. Sariel was just the slightest bit thankful that Rafael wasn’t the one to have sold her out, but then again- someone still found out her secret. It didn’t affect the way she operated as an angel, but if her history got out- then there was a very good chance that she could fall or be socially ostracized. That, truly, would be worse than death. Sariel’s expression hardened, as she tried to muster some resolve in her soul. It was hard but- 

“Tell me what you know then.” Her voice sounded forigen to her, the woman who was standing in her place was likely a ghost of the past self. The old her. 

“My my Helene, you seem to have finally found your spine again.” Michael stalked closer, grabbing her wrists and pulling them behind him so that her body fell against his. His teeth grazed her neck, his warm breath causing goosebumps to rise to the surface. 

“No. Don-Don’t call me that.” Her resolve crumbled as quickly as sand in the wind, Sariel struggled to pull her wrists back and away from him. Michael did not budge, the predatory smile on his face widening. 

“Why aren’t you proud of such a name, princess?” The cruel title singed her skin as the words rolled off his tongue. Michael stroked her cheek with the back of his hand as tears began to stream from Sariel’s eyes.

Stop it, she kept crying but the words never left her mouth 

“Helene whose womanly witchcraft bewitched and cursed many men to their doomed deaths in a war caused by her sinful existence.” Michael grasped a curl of her hair and brought it to his nose, sniffing it. Lavender and Camomile, a perfectly pure scent. “I would have thought that you’d embrace it.” He let the curl go, and removed his grip from Sariel. Free from the hold, she collapsed back into the wicker chair and crumpled into a weeping mess. She’d never felt dirtier in her entire life, and in her existence as an angel. Her hands leapt to cover her chest, as Sariel now realized that the dress he’d given for her to wear was not just for convenience sake. She felt so exposed. 

“It’s not my fault.” Sariel sobbed into her hands, “I didn’t do anything- those men they..” Michael’s laughter broke Sariel from her sobbing temporarily. “I think that’s frankly the worst lie you’ve ever told. Men aren’t mindless creatures, princess; and accusing them of being such is a direct attack on me. “ His flourish was meant to be appealing as Michael sat down in his original seat, crossing his legs. 

“I’m nothing if not forgiving though, andId be willing to keep quiet about the information that came to my attention if-“ 

Sariel perked up, “if?” Michael shot her a look of intense hatred and disgust. “If you’d be willing to accompany my chosen disciples to the Devildom as part of the exchange program. No doubt you’ve heard of it. If you haven’t ? Well that’s your own problem. You’ll participate in classes and tasks with them to keep up appearances, but you will also be helping me.” 

“What will I be helping you with?” Sariel asked, nervously knitting her fingers together. She kept looking away, trying to avert her gaze from Michael’s. “A long time ago, longer than you petty humans have been around- there was a war. A war that sent some rebellious vermin and general filth, to the Devildom below.” 

“You’re talking about the great celestial war.” Sariel spoke up, and though Michael looked at her interruption with disgust, he nodded- she was correct. 

“So you do know your history. Not many human born angels care… interesting. Like I was saying, Lucifer is a threat. We agreed on a ceasefire a long time ago, and that was when the demon king was still in power. Now..” Michael Sighes, pinching the bridge of his nose as though he got a headache just thinking about his brother. “It seems his son Diavolo is coming into power. This normally wouldn’t concern me, if not for the fact that he trusts Lucifer with more than just his life. The two of them together are insanely compatible and powerful. I want you to work your way close to them, and “ 

“ You want me to.. Destroy them… to keep my past a secret? you’re blackmailing me.” Sariel’s voice betrayed her shocked expression, it was quiet and slow, like walking blindfolded. Michael simply smiled at her, reaching forward to grab one of her hands as though he was on a date with her. “I hate that word princess. You make me seem like I’m doing a bad thing.” 

“But you are.” The words tumbled out of Sariel’s mouth as though she herself was unsure of their meaning. 

“Semantics, princess. Semantics. Either way, I’ll keep your secret as though it were my own - as long as you play your part in bringing down Lucifer once and for all.” He pressed a fierce and messy kiss to her mouth, the young woman unable to break herself from his grasp. “ If you don’t follow through with this, the consequences will be beyond horrible. So be a good little girl and keep quiet, or .. well you know what will come next.” Michael’s fingers found themselves pressed firmly around her throat as his ice-blue eyes bore holes into her skull.He wanted to make the point proven, and proven it was.

Sariel’s voice was weak, and her breathing was ragged. “Yes, Michael. I’ll do it.” Sariel shoved the man off of her, her frame slumping to the ground with a desperate and shuddered gasp for breath. “Good.” Michael turned his back to her, looking out into the flowers. “Now get out of my garden. My chosen will contact you when it comes time.” Sariel pushed herself up slowly from the ground, letting her tears drip from her face as she stood up. She gave Michael a ruffled and terrified look before turning tail and shoving her way out of Michael’s garden. 

As she was on her way out, Michael’s right and left hands, Luke and Simeon, were on their way in. Luke was a young boy who was small and with golden hair, Simeon was taller and more mature looking- with dark brown skin and black hair similar in texture to hers- but tighter curls. She knew just by the passing glance of pure malice- that Luke was the one who’d stolen the information on her past. Simeon also looked at her with disdain, but she hardly cared what two ass-kissing angels thought of her. All she wanted to do was go home and collapse. She felt so sick and dirty. 

Dirty. Dirty and unclean. She tried her best on the walk back to her home to maintain some kind of veil that she was okay. She’d never felt worse. Like a ghost, walking its way through life with no purpose or feelings - Sariel too was devoid of all warmth as she made her way home. She didn’t want anyone to talk to her, to even see her like this - and had avoided much of the main roads that she normally took, in favor of back alleys shrouded in shadow. 

For being held in such high regard, Sariel herself lived in a humble apartment. It was a gorgeous building, though small and old, as Sariel herself would remark its well-worn character on a good day. Today, however- she wanted to get in and get up to her apartment as quickly as possible. Unfortunately for her Ellis, her neighbor on the other apartment on her floor, was just riding in on his motorcycle. Sariel didn’t even notice him calling out her name until she saw his reflection looking back at her as she waited for the elevator.

“Geez Sari, you’d think you’d gone deaf the way I kept calling your name.” Ellis smiled warmly at her, and this was the real test of her false veil. Ellis knew her well, and would be standing in close quarters with her as they rode to their floor together. Sariel just chuckled softly and shook her head.

“I’m all over the place today. I had a long day in surgery.” She wasn’t lying there- her shift had been long and ariel was the easiest 

“I couldn’t imagine being a surgeon.”Ellis laughed as his eyes scanned over her form. Sariel shivered under the gaze- it hurt, presently, to have someone look at her. Everytime she felt eyes on her body it reminded her of Michael, and what he .. what she had to do now. Sariel nodded, but ended up saying nothing in the end as the elevator came. She just wanted to go home and shower and sleep, nothing else. 

In the elevator, Ellis looked like he had something to tell her, or that he wanted to ask her. Sariel was begging in her head that he wasn’t going to ask what was wrong with her - hoping that he didn’t know. It would be better for her if she was the only one who knew what happened today, at least until she processed the events herself and drank a considerable amount of wine. The rest of the elevator ride was nothing to remark about, as the two of them kept to themselves.

“Hey Sari?” Ellis called out as Sariel was about to unlock her door, she looked over her shoulder at him- and it was here she could tell that he knew the entire time that she was struggling. “I’m coming over later, and I’ll bring some wine and takeout. You look like you need it.” His words were so nice, they almost broke her right then and there. She didn’t need to say anything back to him, as he nodded at her and went into his own apartment. 

Sariel unlocked her own door, only to be greeted by a white fluffy cat that rubbed against her legs in a greeting. This was Odysseus, Sariel’s aptly named pet cat given to her by the man himself a long time ago. He hated the name, but could not protest, as it was her own to name and not his. Odysseus, often nicknamed Ody, was often a companion to her - and helped her with past woes before, but this was different. Ody could sense that Sariel wanted to be alone, and swiftly went to curl up in his bed. Now that she was alone in her apartment, besides her cat, Sariel began to break down- and really let out her tears. 

She could not hold them in as she made her way to her bedroom, 

As she began to strip,

As she entered the bathroom and turned on the shower, 

And finally when she let the warm water wash over her.

The permeating silence that echoed through her bathroom as she let the tears pour from her eyes, gave her mind the clearance it needed to flood her with memories of the earlier day. From the surgeries, to talking with Uriel and Rafael and then - him. What Michael did to her did not leave any permanent mark, but the threats and the general memory… it made her want to vomit. Sariel threw her shower curtain aside, and slipped on her way out of the shower. Her head hit the side of the toilet, and her limbs landed around her in awkward but not harmful positions. 

She was alive though, and managed to pull herself - all ragged and beyond shaken up, over the toilet, where she vomited up all of her stomach contents into the toilet. This didn’t help the feelings that mixed inside her, though now her dirty feeling had some… substance. 

Finally, the mirror- when Sariel saw herself in the mirror, she wanted to cry more.. If that was even possible? Her trembling hands leapt to her cheek ,touching where the tears streamed down. Sariel looked at her reflection, wide eyed and frenzied, for a moment before she punched the mirror. It shattered under her knuckles, splitting the skin and allowing pain and blood to flow like the tears that still fell even now. 

Even then- 

Her reflection still showed back in the mirror, the woman looking back at Sariel was a lot worse for wear than the woman earlier. 

“You have to survive.” She told herself as she used the sides of her skink to keep herself up. “For your own sake, do what you have to - no matter what.”


End file.
